


Fanfic Ideas

by Kiki9627



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Concepts, M/M, fanfic suggestions, please write these, searching for a co-writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki9627/pseuds/Kiki9627
Summary: Comments are monitored so that if you're interested in co-writing something, you can send me your email or such and we can set up a line of communication that is private.Okay so the point of this is that I have too many ideas and not enough spoons. So I’m sharing them in the hopes that someone will look at one and say “hey! I could do that!” and my dreams will come true.And before you ask: Yes I only have two brain cells and one is focused on Soren and Ike 24/7.Index:Chapter 1 - Quick concepts that I just want to readChapter 2&3 - Concepts that I’m seeking out a co-writer for
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Quick Concepts

I just thought of the idea and have no interest in writing it, just want to read it:

  * Vampire!Soren and VampHunter!Ike, enemies to lovers, the Greil Mercenaries are vampire hunters, branded are vampires.

  * After Ike's passing, Soren falls into a depression and their son Priam (adopted or male-preg) convinces him to get out of the house and while Soren is out, he happens upon two children who have no home and sees a bit of himself and Ike in the kids and decides to start an orphanage. 

  * FigureSkater!Soren and HokeyPlayer!Ike. Before Ike’s team practice, he sees Soren working on his routine for the upcoming figure skating competition and immediately falls in love. 





	2. Music Fic - Cowriter Wanted

A Music-Fic based off of Porter Robinson's album  _ Worlds _

  * Futuristic world, with spaceships piloted by AIs (this is where Soren comes in)
  * S0R3N is a battleship that was put out of commission because the AI's attitude and ethics didn't align with the "alien government"'s ideals
  * Ike is a commander in said government and is in the market for his own battleship. This is when he meets S0R3N, who hates most people and just wants left alone.
  * The only chapter that I have a solid vision for is one of the last chapters. _Goodbye To A World_. It's the last song on the album but my plan was to rearrange the songs to fit the narrative better. So it would be more around 4th or 3rd to last. 
    * Before this chapter, Ike has finally broke down S0R3N's walls ( _Fellow Feelings_ ) and they are now good friends and the AI has begun to fall in love with Ike. 
    * Right before this chapter Ike discovers the cargo they are carrying for said government is actually Laguz that has turned feral (yeah I know it isn't original but it's a wip) and decides that this isn't okay. 
    * During this chapter, the Feral Laguz break out of their containments (while they're in the middle of their journey through space) and the crew is set into a panic to get to safety. S0R3N is doing his best to shut down corridors, evacuate the crew, etc and is attacked by one of the FL and starts to short circuit. Ike scoops him up and starts running for their lives. The whole time S0R3N is telling Ike "Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon. Though its the end of the world, Don't blame yourself now. And if its true, I will surround you and give life to a world, That's our own." (Aka the words of the song). S0R3N knows that he's dying and that the only way off the ship is for the AI to self corrupt or some such so he and the crew force Ike onto an escape pod and launch him away.
    * After this chapter Ike decides to rebel against the government ( _Years Of War_ and _Lionhearted_ ), finds S0R3N'S creator and gets him back ( _Hear The Bells)._
  * The rest of the album I only have a vague idea or no idea at all how to incorporate.



This is one that I've had in my head for a really long time now but I have no experience in sci-fi and feel like I just won't do it justice. So if you're interested in co-writing hit me up!


	3. Novalization but make it about mental health - Cowriter Wanted

Soren-centric novelization BUT! Soren has D.I.D.

  * I'm very protective of this idea and have already started it but I'm not confident in my ability to actually finish it as I started it a year ago and am only 3 chapters in. 
  * I have a whole booklet and PowerPoint on this one so if you're interested in co-writing I'll send you that but rather not copy and paste all of that.
  * Soren (the focus of this story) will develop Dissociative Identity Disorder. This develops in children before the age of 7-9 years old who experience repeated trauma. It is real, it is valid, and it does not have near as much positive representation as it deserves. There are many Youtubers who do a wonderful job of educating the public about it and I highly recommend researching it!
  * All that said, I do not personally have DID. I am just a person who wants to provide an informative but (hopefully) entertaining story.
  * There are 9 alters (yeah it sounds like a lot of OCs but the average number is 10). 
    * Soren - The Host
    * Scenario - A Protector
    * Simon - A Caretaker
    * Desdemona - A Persecutor 
    * Emilia - A Caretaker
    * Kenzie - A Sexual Protector
    * Das - A Trauma Holder
    * Leda - A Perfect Child
    * Hyde - An Animal Alter - Is a Host for a short time
  * The main thing with this fic is that it is a “novalization” and there’s currently like 2 or 3 being written so the “market” is kind of oversaturated so this probably won’t actually get uploaded for a little while so as not to compete with the others (give them their time to shine, you know?)




End file.
